


AHHHHHHHH (test ig, my introduction)

by AnnaInnitt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt
Summary: This is me hello hi this is not an actual book
Kudos: 2





	AHHHHHHHH (test ig, my introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this isn't a real book, but it is kinda me introducing myself :)

Hi my name is Anna, I am a problematic shipper (yes, I know I'm terrible, no need to clarify) 

Note!: I do not shame anyone for liking things I don't!! I actually would probably appreciate your pov and stuffs :) so don't leave pls! ❤️❤️❤️  
Ships I like:

-TnT (I WILL ALWAYS LOVE THIS SHIP, BEST SHIP 💗)  
-Tombur  
-TnTboo  
(+ Others but I really can't remember what rn)

Ships I read (idk if I love them yet but I do know that they are fun to read ig):  
-Dream x Tommy

Ships that aren't really MY thing (but I still read from time to time):  
-BooBee/Tubboo  
-Phil x Tommy  
-Sbi foursome (if these are written good though they are amazing)

I don't really vibe with:  
-Strange kinks/over the top (I do still read some but ye)  
-Too much rape (idk it makes me sad)  
-Sad endings (this is literally just because I don't want to cry lmao) 

I don't like:   
-Resulting in death (I've only seen this a few times but still)  
-Super gore  
-SUPER different age/SUPER underage

DNI if:  
-Anti  
-Pedo  
-Rapist   
-ect 

Anyway, I'll probably remember stuff and add it here later (if I can, I don't really know how to work this yet-)

Note!: Again, I do not shame anyone for liking things I don't!! I actually would probably appreciate your pov and stuffs :) so don't leave pls! ❤️❤️❤️

Love,  
Anna


End file.
